Not Another AntiLove Story
by SeptemberEnds911
Summary: Magnus is the god Eros  cupid , who would rather destroy love than create it, but could his whole perception of love change with one boy, who should hate love just as much as he does?


**Author's Note: So this is a little weird but, I hope you all like Magnus as a vengeful god of love. **

A couple sits across from each other, eyes gazing sickeningly at each other. Their pathetic smiles of misguided romance, hands holding tightly, as if to never let go. It all made him sick.

Eros stood, hidden in the shadows of the garden by the snug little café. Ebony hair lay tousled over his tanned, muscular shoulders. His eyes gleamed when he saw them lean over their uneaten food, lips meeting with a chaste kiss; those eyes cut through glass and burned like a cats'. A black trench coat covered his body; it was high necked with silver buttons. On his right shoulder hung a silver braid and chains. His expression was one of disgust and distaste, distorting his handsome features.

Tired of their fluttering fantastical fantasies of ridiculous romance he pulled out his .38, inky black with a realistic bleeding heart on the inside of the barrel. Taking careful aim he spun the barrel, smirking when he heard the bullet click into place. Love was like russian roulette, you never knew what you got. It was the same with death.

The bullet soared into the man's heart. It didn't take long for the poison he laced the bullet with to travel through his entire blood stream. Eros had designed the poison himself. It was to mix in with his blood and as it traveled to the heart it would tighten its hold on the organ until the beating ceased. Human doctors would dismiss it as a heart attack, it made things less complicated.

Eros watched the man's body spasm until it collapsed on the ground, body writhing. What he loved more than anything was the look of pure unadulterated horror in the woman's face. Her tears and cries for help liberated him. The light that died in her eyes was far more satisfying than the life that died from her lover's eyes.

Sinking. Floating. Crushed. Dismantled.

He felt as though he were being torn into pieces and left to rot in ash. He felt tired, so tried. His eyes were like red coals and burning like smoke was being blown into his face.

His mind betrayed, repeating her words that came back, more vicious each time they rang in his head. It wasn't the first time, but he had hoped she was different. Her smile lit up her face in a glow he had not seen before, then her eyes sparkled bringer than those of any goddess. She was kind and charitable, her little quirks never failed to bring a grin to his face.

Now he realizes that t was just lipstick lies. She had used him for his unconditional love, tossing him away as if he were an old, used up rag.

Women were cruel, and love was even more so. For the god of love he could never find pure love for himself. This left him torn and frayed from the centuries of disappointment and heart break. This was only one woman, and only one of the factors that charred his heart to blackened coals.

A spin of the barrel and this weapon was set, trained on a couple in the park. They were enjoying a walk beside the pond, hands held close together. A black hearted bullet sank into her breast, her hand immediately releasing his hand as if in disgust, the look on his face so lost, so hurt. Eros knew the words she was spitting in his face; he had heard them thousands of times and programmed that bullet to break hearts in the worst way possible. And why not stick to the words that cut the most.

"You get such satisfaction out of this, don't you?"

Eros jumped, he shouldn't be able to be seen by anyone. Not only was he watching the scene play out from a grove of trees, but he was magically cloaked. No human should be able to see him, unless this person wasn't human.

He turned around, and the person speaking to him at least looked human, although there was something off about him, but Eros couldn't think of what it could be. The boy was maybe twenty or so with stark black, shaggy hair, that dusted around sapphire eyes that sparkled like the gem they resembled. His skin was pale like moonlight on all hallows eve. The only blemish was a long gash on his right eye. It extended from his eyebrow to his cheekbone, but the scar did little to dull the color of his eye.

"You can see me?"

The boy nodded, "Yep, and I believe you're responsible for that nasty breakup."

"How did you-"

"I've seen you around," the boy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Though, I don't get why you do it."

"Why not?" Eros asked, intrigued, he hadn't let anyone see him, therefore no one could talk to him, "Love is a sick and twisted thing, and people are blinded by it, I just end it early."

"I think you're lonely. Your heart has been crushed one too many times. For the god of love it had to leave a bitter taste in your mouth."

Eros' eyes narrowed, "How do you know about all of this? You're just a human."

"I don't know, I just do. But I also know that you're wrong."

"About what?" Eros demanded, losing patience quickly.

"Love."

"_Love_." That word echoed around him. He was the god of love, how could he not know what love was? He was never wrong about love because he was the one who decided what love was.

Eros flipped through pages in the archives. All of the names of everyone on Earth were there, neat and tidy in one huge library. Normally he used it to find his victims, but this time he had a more specific person in mind.

This time it was a marriage proposal, he knew that he wanted to be with her forever or a lifetime. He had brought her to their favorite spot by the lake, in a moonlit night. Petals floating in the water, a floral wind ruffling their hair. He remembered her radiant white dress, how her hair curly blonde hair cascaded down her back in a waterfall. He offered her the ring, a simple band with a clear cut diamond resting peacefully in the center.

She hesitated and he knew it was over. She didn't want him like he wanted her. It had ended at their most memorable place. Another chink to his steel caged heart, this dent bigger and more prominent than the last.

It always has.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

Eros had found him in a music store, long fingers searching through records, turning around with a start when he heard his name.

"Alec. I prefer Alec," he said casually, much to Eros' surprise, "And I'm assuming you did a little background history?" he tilted his head curiously.

He took Alec by his forearm, pulling him out of the store into the sidewalk, letting go once they got outside. They walked side-by-side, Alec placing his hands in his black hoodie, smiling contently.

"How do you know what love is?"

Alec glanced at Eros, grinning, "My grandparents. They were together for seventy years, ever since they were sixteen. They supported each other, joked around, and made the most of their lives together. They even died together. That's love. It lasts the lifetime you have with the other person."

"Have you experience love yourself?" Eros questioned further, trying to see if he would lie.

"No, I have not. Not yet thought," he looked at Eros, "You expected me to lie to you, but I don't lie. I'll find love."

Eros nodded, slightly taken aback, "I did. Some people delusion themselves into believing people love them and that they too are in love. You did that, more than once."

"Both mistakes that I've kicked out of my life," Alec whispered, almost icily, his cheerful demeanor darkening his angelic features.

Eros smirked.

"But Love exists; you just have to know where to look. It'll happen gradually, and it'll catch you by surprise. That's what makes it so beautiful."

He had stumbled upon a couple. They were young and you could almost watch as the giddy hearts danced over their heads. A spin and a click and his heart was set in stone. His eyes traveled with the bullet, watching as it embedded into her heart. It was one that would take time to tear apart their tender romance. She would use him, and he would walk into their room and the bed they shared will be defiled by lies.

"I don't see how you could do that."

This time Eros wasn't taken by surprise in seeing the boy in the black hoodies. It was almost expected.

"Love is a lie."

"You know, for a love god you suck at it."

Eros glared at him, piercing and red, "It's not me, it's everyone else."

"Just because you had your heart broken doesn't mean that you should ruin other people's changes of finding something you couldn't."

"How can you think like that," Eros demanded, voice in a harsh growl, "You of all people, you should know that love is fake and it hurts when you try to believe any different."

Alec stared at him, sapphire gem eyes burning holes into Eros' own ruby red eyes, "Yes, it hurts. I once thought that somebody loved me and I've paid the price for that, but I'm not going to toss away something because I was hurt. I get that you were hurt to, and probably by more people than I can imagine, but stop hurting others so you can feel better about yourself."

Eros adverted his eyes, he never let anyone talk to him the way this human was right then, but he knew that Alec was right. Maybe it was time to move on.

He jerked when he felt a hand take his, he looked at Alec, skeptical, "Come on, let me show you my favorite spot in this city."

Alec pulled him along until Eros relaxed, gripping Alec's hand back. There was mindless chatter about everything and nothing at all. He watched as he was pulled off of the forest path and deeper into he thick trees. When a sound of rushing water came roaring in their ears Alec released his hand, motioning for Eros to follow him, through hanging leaves leading into another part of the forest.

Eros found himself bewildered at the sight before him. A lush area of the forest was encased with ferns and flowers wrapped around rocks that made a natural pool. A waterfall, surrounded by vines and bleeding hearts, filled the cerulean pool.

"Isn't it beautiful," asked Alec, sitting on the edge of a boulder, looking out into the pool.

Eros sat down beside him, "It is" he glanced at Alec, "How did you find this?"

"You won't believe what you can find when you're not looking for it," he grinned, watching Eros and how his face softened from its usual stoic mask.

Eros stood, watching yet another couple talking at the outside café. His gun was propped up, ready to fire, but he hesitated. Was this really what he wanted to do? Alec's words rang in his head, beautiful bells sounding silently in his own symphony.

He relaxed his arm when a new presence reared, sounding alarm bells. Before he could put the gun into his holster it fired. Turning wildly he watched in horror as the bullet traveled into an unintended heart, a flash of black collapsing on the ground.

Eros ran toward Alec, dropping to his knees where Alec crouched, hands grasping his abdomen. Eros' eyes widened when the realization of what he had done soaked into his system. He brushed away the light hair as gently as he could manage, looking for the sapphire blues.

"This kind of sucks," Alec shuddered, holding harder as his ribs protested his laugh, "Just when I thought you'd be happy."

"What? I don't-"

"You were supposed to find love again," he coughed, blood splattering into his hand.

"You don't have to talk, just relax," Eros held Alec's face, trying to sooth away the pain.

He smiled, "I think I found it, maybe, I'm not sure just yet," his eyes started to fade, sapphires tarnished by death. Alec coughed again, the warm blood falling down his face like a deathly waterfall.

Eros held onto him as Alec's body slumped, falling on Eros' warm shoulder. A bloody hand touched his jaw, directing Eros to look into Alec's eyes, the grin on his face shocked Eros.

"I-I hope you find out that love doesn't always hurt. It's better to move on. Eros-"

Eros shook his head, "Magnus."

He watched Alec smile, and then sapphire eyes cracked and shattered. A heart beat slowed to a stop and Magnus sat with him in his arms, stained sorrow eyes left in the dark.

A picture of bloody love.


End file.
